SRI International (SRI) and the Stanford University School of Medicine aim to deliver pediatric medical device solutions through the continued support of the MISTRAL Pediatric Device Consortium. Through its activities funded by the Food and Drug Administration to date, the MISTRAL Pediatric Device Consortium has positioned itself as a resource in the Silicon Valley for a community of clinicians, inventors, and companies committed to commercializing pediatric medical devices. This Food and Drug Administration funding is directly responsible for eight active product development projects, two of which are moving into the commercialization stage. With the additional funding requested in this proposal, the MISTRAL Pediatric Device Consortium will continue addressing unmet needs for the pediatric patient population while committing additional resources to support commercialization and outreach. The objective for this next phase of funding will be (1) to expand the base of organizations affiliated with the community outreach, and (2) to expand clinical partnerships and community outreach, and (3) to significantly advance progress in at least five new projects. As MISTRAL's network of stakeholders expands, the consortium will be in a better position to mentor and assist small businesses, inventors and clinicians to move their concepts or products into the market. In the second cycle, MISTRAL will extend its activity to include a forum of industry partners that can act as commercialization outlets for technologies developed or mentored to date. They will partner with entrepreneurs and small business interests that are specifically focused on pediatric devices (for example, Texas Medical Accelerator and PediaWorks) to assist in creating viable ventures around pediatric devices. They will expand their clinical network by collaborating with the University of California at San Francisco and the Ohio Children's Hospital Consortia. Finally, they will advance five compelling device projects to carry forward in the two years of the next grant cycle, based on both achievements of the first cycle and on entirely novel projects.